<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Han Solo Uses His Head by Faeymouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045044">Han Solo Uses His Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeymouse/pseuds/Faeymouse'>Faeymouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Consent, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeymouse/pseuds/Faeymouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo has been captured by Boba Fett! How will he get out of this predicament?</p><p>He’s gonna have to use his head, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Han Solo Uses His Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is the one completely new fic that I'll post this year is really about a thousand words of Han Solo and Boba Fett porn? You betcha.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fett lounged back in the pilot’s seat like it was a throne and he was a king, and lazily popped his belt buckle with one hand. He kept the armor on, helmet included, which left Han with a vague sense of unease when couldn’t track the movement of the bounty hunter’s eyes. He pushed himself awkwardly onto his knees, hands securely fastened at the wrists behind his back.</p><p>A boot nudged him lightly in the chest.</p><p>“Get on with it,” Fett said.</p><p>Han glared up at him, squirming to show his still-bound hands. “Uh, how exactly? You’ll have to untie me.”</p><p>Fett snorted, and rested the side of his helmet against one closed fist. He spread his legs wider. “No.”</p><p>Han sat back on his haunches. “What am I supposed to do without hands? I don’t have the Force.”</p><p>“You have a mouth, don’t you?”</p><p>***</p><p>Han caught the zipper between his lips, tasting metal on his tongue as he pulled it down with a ripple of metallic teeth.</p><p>Underneath, he was relieved to find that he wouldn’t have to gnaw his way through any underwear. Then, he was slightly mortified at himself for thinking those words in that particular order. </p><p>Fett shifted into a more comfortable position, gliding a gloved hand through Han’s hair as Hand nudged the folds of his pants away to behold the prize he had uncovered.</p><p>Fett’s cock was almost unnaturally perfect, just long enough and just wide enough, and haloed by a mass of black pubic hair. Yet despite its streamlined perfection, Han still gulped at the sight of it. He hoped he’d be setting the pace for this one.</p><p>The first few attempts to get it out failed miserably. Despite being half hard, the armorweave clothing kept Fett’s cock unbearably in place. When Han tried to drag it out by biting it, a groan quickly turned into a sharp shout from Fett just before he tugged it out himself, grumbling all the while. Han couldn’t help but smile at that as he took in an eye-full.</p><p>Fett's cock seemed to stand at attention under his scrutiny, climbing up until it stood straight out of Fett's pants. Han started by placing a small, teasing kiss on the top, smacking his lips at the taste of pre-cum. Then he poked out his tongue, lapping lightly at it. The length twitched, and Han caught the small intake of breath from Fett.</p><p>He leaned back, grinning. "This could be even more fun if you untied me," he said, shifting his shoulders back and forth. "Way, <em>way</em> more fun. You've seen how I handle a blaster or a ship's lever, right? Imagine how good I'll be handling<em> you.</em>"</p><p>A glove hand was suddenly at the back of his neck, fingers tangling into the small hairs at his nape.</p><p>"Stop. Talking."</p><p>Han sighed dramatically. "No patience, huh? Okay, okay." He scooted forward, Fett's legs opening up to admit him. His armor was cold against the parts of Han that weren't clothed, and just the right amount of rough to make heat rise into face and down beneath his belt line. "Get ready to make the jump to lightspeed."</p><p><em>"Please.</em> Stop talking."</p><p>***</p><p>Fett’s cock was halfway into his mouth, sliding lewdly against his tongue, when the comm on the ship's main console beeped. </p><p>Han gave a particularly wet suck, as if to say<em> Don’t you dare answer that, we’re busy. </em></p><p>The hand at the back of his neck patted him twice, then went up to the console to accept the transmission. It immediately fell back to holding him in place when Han attempted to pull away.</p><p>From his vantage point, kneeling on the durasteel floor between Fett’s knees, Han could only see the reflection of blue light in Fett’s visor. But he would know the particular gargle of Huttese that issued forth from the comm station’s speakers anywhere.</p><p>“You have found Solo, Bounty Hunter?” Jabba demanded.</p><p>Han grazed his teeth against the vein bulging on the underside of the length in his mouth, and smirked around it when Fett jerked forward. With a barely suppressed moan, Fett said, “Yep.”</p><p>“Good. Where are you? When are you expected to arrive? We shall celebrate!”</p><p>Han began to bob his head and hollow his cheeks, pulling a bit more of the hot length down his throat. His nose brushed against tiny curls of pubic hair; the feeling almost made him sneeze.</p><p>“Fett?” The Hutt demanded when the bounty hunter didn’t immediately respond. Fett’s hand was squeezing the back of Han’s neck hard enough to bruise, but his thighs were clenched against Han’s shoulders and his hips were moving eagerly at the pace Han had set. <em> Exhibitionist, </em> Han thought.</p><p>“Space. Tomorrow, day <em> cycle </em>.” Fett’s breath hitched up on the last word when Han suddenly slid down the length of his cock and tongued at his slit. “Bye.”</p><p>He nearly broke the console shutting off the transmission, and then both hands were digging behind Han’s ears.</p><p>“You’ll pay for that, Solo.”</p><p>Han let the cock slip out of his mouth long enough to start saying, “What, a guy can’t have some fun? And are you <em> really </em> going to threaten someone that has your--” before Fett was shoving his cock back in, hard and fast enough for Han’s jaw to creak.</p><p>“My turn,” Fett hissed, and then he was pivoting his hips full force into Han’s face. Han sputtered and gagged, drool slathering his chin and his pants suddenly becoming far too tight. He wriggled in an attempt to get into a more comfortable position, or just get <em> some </em> traction, and Fett let out a bark of a laugh as he continued to pump into him.</p><p>“You really want to shake your arse like that right now?”</p><p>Han gurgled pathetically in reply, and Fett let out a frustrated sigh. He stopped with his cock fully sheathed in Han’s mouth, and waited for the smuggler to look up at him with watery, impatient eyes.</p><p>“You wanna stop?”</p><p>Han’s gaze bulged in consternation, and he spun his hand in a circle as he shook his head no.</p><p>“Breathe through your nose, then,” Fett ordered.</p><p>Han grumbled and bit down, but not before taking a deep breath through his nose, nostrils flaring.</p><p>***</p><p>The taste of cum shot down Han’s throat and across his tongue, dribbling onto his lips as Fett pulled out and gave his cock a few lethargic shakes. White droplets landed on Han’s cheeks and chin and chest.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, breathing heavily in tandem as the sounds of a ship travelling through a vacuum rumbled all around them. Fett with nothing but his cock bare and helmeted head leaning against the backrest of his seat, and Han slumped between his legs, head resting atop one of Fett’s armored legs.</p><p>“Not bad,” Fett said gruffly. “Ever thought of paying your debts off to Jabba that way?”</p><p>“Don’t make me laugh, my jaw still hurts,” Han responded. “Next time, <em> you’re </em> sucking <em> me </em> off.”</p><p>“Fine. Ready for round two?”</p><p>Han chuckled, then massaged his cheek with a frown. “You gotta ask? Just get down here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*The Kaminoans skimped on nothing, and I mean /nothing/, when they created the clones. That or Jango Fett just had the perfect penis. I guess we'll never know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>